


tripping on skies, sipping waterfalls

by lesbinej



Series: tumblr kiss prompts [4]
Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbinej/pseuds/lesbinej
Summary: Anonymous said: ohmygod 7 10 16 17 34 pls (one each or all together or just one go crazy ur amazing ily and i love deanoru)(picked from this batch cause thats a lot lol)16. ...lazily(title from youth/troye sivan)





	tripping on skies, sipping waterfalls

“What if we just run away?”

Karolina says it out loud, but she hardly realizes it until Nico looks up at her. They’re lying on her bed, both of them looking up at her ceiling scattered with long-dead glowing stars.

Nico laughs. “Again?”

They’d already run away, of course—so running away again seems a little pointless.

“Where to?” Nico asks, and Karolina can hear the smile in her words. Karolina shrugs in response.

“I dunno. Somewhere with a waterfall, I think. Maybe a cabin in the woods.”

Nico gives her a wry but indulgent smile. “You don’t think the others would find us?”

Karolina grins. “Maybe we don’t have to tell them where we went.”

Nico rolls her eyes. “But a cabin next to a waterfall isn’t exactly flying under the radar.”

Karolina hums. “Maybe it doesn’t have to be discreet.”

 _Maybe I don’t care about hiding,_ Karolina thinks as she looks into Nico’s eyes, their heads pressed to Karolina’s pillows. _Maybe I don’t want to hide you away from the world. Maybe I’m tired of hiding, and I just want to show everyone in the universe how much I love you._

But those thoughts aren’t for cozy evenings spent lazing around, doing nothing. And honestly, they haven’t even said their ‘I love you’s’ yet—Karolina’s not worried, she knows they will, but it doesn’t stop her from nearly tumbling the words out of her mouth every time she wakes to Nico’s face in her shoulder, or every time Nico eats and Karolina reaches up to brush a crumb from her lip, or every time they kiss and Karolina could drown herself in Nico’s lips. She knows _she_ loves Nico, but she’s not worried—they’ll get there when they get there.

“Our vacation wouldn’t last long, then,” Nico sighs. “You know we’d get dragged back into this eventually.”

“Maybe I don’t want to think about eventually,” Karolina says softly, knowing it’s more of an admission than the situation really warrants. Nico looks at her a little differently.

“You don’t want to think about eventually?” Nico asks, and Karolina wonders if she’s imagining the hurt in them. Karolina hums, trying to come up with an explanation.

“When eventually rolls around, I’ll still be here with you,” Karolina almost whispers. “Wherever you go. And as long as I have that, I don’t care about anything else.”

Nico looks at her, and Karolina holds her gaze.

“Wherever I go?” Nico asks, and it takes Karolina a second to place the light teasing in her tone. She’d be offended that Nico wants to take this less seriously, but it really was getting kinda chummy, so she’s more than willing to return to the more lighthearted part of the conversation.

“Maybe not to, like, Hell, or something,” Karolina muses. “Or anything worse than a moderately hot car, actually.”

Nico pouts. “You won’t go to the sauna with me?”

Karolina laughs. “I’ll sit in a _hot tub—_ the steam room is… you’re asking too much of me.”

Nico giggles at her, which melts Karolina’s heart a little. “Karolina Dean—slayer of ancient Hebrew gods, can’t handle a steam room.”

“I’ll show you a steam room,” she murmurs, kissing Nico slowly, lazily. It’s sweet and light and tasting like the slow, lazy morning itself. Karolina’s going to have to remember to thank Chase for her skylight—it really is a great addition to her room.

Nico props herself on her elbow, looking down at Karolina, and _God_ —how did she get this lucky? To have Nico Minoru, her literal childhood crush, just staring down at her, hair tickling her nose, like _that?_ Like Karolina’s something precious and worth having. It makes her feel all warm and snuggly inside, and she doesn’t stop herself from taking Nico’s chin in her hand and kissing her again. Nico relaxes into it.

“You’re great,” Karolina sighs as Nico breaks the kiss to press another, smaller one to her nose.

“You’re better,” Nico says against Karolina’s skin. They grin at each other, two lovesick idiots still in the blossoming stages of their relationship, when everything is rosy and wonderful—and Karolina never wants it to end. She sits up, cupping Nico’s cheeks for the third time that morning and kissing her yet again. Nico, so far, hasn’t resisted a single one of Karolina’s kisses—on the contrary, she chases Karolina’s lips for a second pretty much every time Karolina pulls away, content with the soft, gentle, lazy morning kisses. Unwilling to push their kissing any deeper just yet.

They’ll get there when they get there. For now, Karolina’s content to enjoy the morning with her favorite person in the world.

  
  
  



End file.
